Harry Potter and The Heir of Emrys
by Living Death250
Summary: What effect will a mysterious midnight stranger have on Harry and his world.A whole lot of AD/MW/RW/GW bashing. please R&R


A/N: Well I have been reading fanfiction for some time now and only just decided to start writing my own. So this is it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; if I did Hermione wouldn't have ended up with Ron neither Harry with Ginny.

Chapter 1-The Visitor

Harry sat on his bed thinking about his life; at fifteen months he lost both parents and became an orphan, shortly after that he was placed in the hell hole that was the Dursleys' home, facing Voldemort at eleven and twelve ad being the target of and escaped convict, who he later found out was his god-father, in short his life was a piece of shit.

As Harry slowly lied down, a burst of silver and blue flames appeared. Out of the flames appeared a magnificent blue and silver phoenix and beside it was a man who had an ancient face and a beard that would give Dumbledore a run for his money.

After a quick glance of the room by the man, he addressed Harry in a very familiar grandfatherly voice "Hello Harry , how are you doing?"

Harry was stunned only looked on as the man made himself comfortable.

After a moment of silence the old man spoke again, "Well I guess I should explain who I am. You see Harry I am one of your oldest ancestors Myrddin Emrys, commonly known as Merlin. And this is Pax" he said pointing to the phoenix.

The only thing Harry could say was "How "and "why", as he was still shocked.

"Lets not focus on the how right now, but on the why. Well I've come here to offer you my heirship and to take you somewhere where you can be trained to fulfil your destiny" Merlin answered.

Merlin patiently watched Harry, it seemed the young lad was contemplating the offer as he had a serious look on his face.

After a while Harry asked, "What will I have to do, and What does being your heir entail?"

"It will cost you nothing."Merlin answered "And as for being my heir you will inherit all my possessions and be gifted a few abilities. But there are a few things to..." Merlin trailed as he noticed Harry's scar for the first time. His face contorted in anger as he sensed a dark presence imbued with the scar.

Realising this Harry asked "What is wrong?

Taking a moment, Merlin replied in a sombre tone, "I just sensed something dark within your scar. It appears , I 'm afraid, to be horcrux."

Before Harry get the chance to ask what a horcrux was , Merlin explained, "A horcrux is a vessel in which a piece of one's soul is placed. This makes them immortal until these horcruxes are destroyed."

The expression on Harry's face turned from that of comprehension to terror. "Fortunately the soul piece can be removed without the vessel being destroyed" Merlin continued. "Unfortunately only the goblins know how to, and at a heavy price I may add" Merlin finished.

Harry let out a sigh of relief that he did not know he was holding.

'So what are we going to do." He asked

"We will have to pay them a visit" Merlin answered. "But that will have to wait until morning, right now its time to start packing. I'm taking you to that place I mentioned." Merlin finished.

Harry quickly placed the few belongings he had. When he was done he asked, "So how are we going?"

"Phoenix Apparation of course." Merlin answered in an obvious tone. "When you are ready just gently place your finger on Pax's tail."

Harry took one last look of his room before placing his index finger on the phoenix's tail. He was consumed in his thoughts that he didn't notice silvery blue flames that engulfed them.

oOoOo

Back in Hogwarts, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat behind his desk, thinking of how to become more powerful and influential. He had already acquired more names and titles thanany other wizardin present times. He was Vanquisher of Grindelward , Headmaster of Hogwats school of Wizardry and Witchcraft, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot , Supeme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and the self proclaimed Leader of the Light. How could things go wrong?

It was at that moment that one of his silver instruments one started ringing.

The first words that reached his mouth was, "Oh Shit."

A/N:Well that's that hope you guys like it. Please R&R


End file.
